Forever
by cutie-chan-XD3
Summary: What is fate? It's building a bridge of chance for your love. Kaoru's a gang leader's sister. Kenshin's a street racer with many secrets. Trying to keep their relationship alive is tough, but they know it will last forever, or so they hope. (KxK) (AU)
1. Starting out

__

Disclaimer: I really wish I owned Rurouni Kenshin, but I don't.

Time setting is during present time, another universe, with mainly KxK pairing. _WARNING: Major oocness, especially for Kenshin. Hope you don't mind!^^ _

Cutie-chan

****

Forever

Chapter 1

Starting out

"Kaoru, get table number 12 for me, will you?" Tae asked as she was writing twenty orders down all at once. The Akebeko was filled with tons of people during noontime. 

"Kay." Kaoru said, rushing towards table 12. "May I take your order?" She asked the couple that was sitting there, taking out a notepad and pen from her apron pockets.

"Yes, could I get, ummm…." The lady started searching the menu. 

"How about miso soup, dear?" the man asked.

"No, we always eat that." The lady said, turning to the next page on the menu book.

"Ah, strawberry crepe." The man suggested.

"No dear, I'm allergic to strawberries." The lady said.

"Oh yes, that's right, I forgot!" the man exclaimed.

"Hmmm, let's see here…." The lady began, turning to the next page.

Kaoru squinted her eyes, trying hard not to roll them. She looked over to the side and saw Tae rushing from table to table, and then she looked back at the couples who were arguing over what to get.

"Eww, you like spinach?"

"You like almonds?"

"You like seafood?"

"Gross, duck!"

Kaoru pushed back a lock of raven hair behind her ear, which was up in a high ponytail, being held by a purple ribbon that matched her apron. Just as Kaoru was about to screw them off, the lady finally decided "How about Italian style lasagna?"

"Hmm, sounds good!" the man agreed.

"We'll get an Italian style lasagna please." The lady said, turning to Kaoru. 

Kaoru quickly wrote it down. The lady handed Kaoru the menu and just as Kaoru had her fingertips against it, the lady exclaimed, "We didn't order anything to drink!" the lady quickly pulled back the menu and began searching again.

Kaoru felt a vain beginning to pop out of her head. 

~ 5 minutes later ~

"We'll get orange juice and ice tea please." The lady finally said.

Kaoru scribbled it down madly. "Will that be all?" she asked.

The couple nodded their annoying heads. 

"It will be $13.49," Kaoru said kindly to them. After collecting a hundred-dollar bill, and giving them back their change, she gave the order to Tae and went to the next table she had to attend to.

"May I take your order?" She asked. The person sitting there just kept staring at their menu, which was covering their whole face. 

"Um… Excuse me sir?" She asked again.

No reply.

She pushed the menu down so she could see their face. "Are you even list-"

"Are you that impatient?" the man said angrily, glaring at her with cold, golden eyes. Kaoru took a step back. "I'm so sorry sir, I thought you didn't hear me." Kaoru apologized.

"I wouldn't be surprised with all the noise in here." The redhead began, lifting the menu back up to his face. "How is this place popular?" he murmured to himself.

"Well, if you don't like this place, then why are you here?" Kaoru asked impolitely, not liking the way he was talking about Tae's restaurant.

"Should you even be talking to your customers like that?" he asked back.

"All I see in front of me is an annoying redhead man, not a customer." She snapped back.

"What kind of a waitress are you?" he asked timidly.

Kaoru took deep breaths to calm herself. She put on a sweet smile and composed herself. "I'm so sorry for the way I was acting, sir. I've just haven't been having a good day." The man lifted an eyebrow at her. "Tell me about it, you just ruined my day." He said, then he began searching his menu again. Kaoru balled her hands into fists, taking deep breaths. 'I'd like to teach him a lesson.' She thought.

"Is there a time when this place is ever quite?" he asked, snapping Kaoru out of her thoughts.

"Yes there is, sir. At around seven p.m. this place is half full, and we light this place with candle lights." She answered politely. "There is also music being performed." Her eyes saddened at that thought.

The man suddenly stood, and Kaoru quickly stepped out of his way as he got out of the booth. "All right then, I'll be back here at seven." He said to her. Kaoru just nodded her head. 

He strode out swiftly as Kaoru was watching all of his movements. 'He's so….' She began to blush lightly at where her thoughts were taking her. She shook her head to get rid of them. 'He's annoying, that's what he is.' She thought. She looked back at where she had last saw him, mentally slapping herself in the head. 'Of all days to think about another man, mou!' she was suddenly slapped on the shoulder by an angry looking Tae. "What are you doing just standing there? We've got the place filled with customers, now come on!" Tae said, pulling Kaoru by the wrist.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I'm leaving!" Kaoru yelled to Tae, who was in the kitchen.

"Why?" Tae asked.

"Because three o'clock is my lunch break!" Kaoru said merrily, taking her purse out from her locker. 

"Oh, all right." Tae said, going back to her work.

Kaoru walked out of the restaurant, not even feeling a bit hungry. Especially since today was the day that… Kaoru's eyes began to water up as she stared at the ground, not watching where she was going, or knowing that she was about to walk in a busy street filled with cars going 80 miles per hour. Just as she was about to take another step, rough hands grabbed her by her shoulders, and yanked her back to their chest. Kaoru watched as a car zoomed pass them, screeching "WTF IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" 

"You should watch where you're going." said a familiar voice from behind her. Kaoru turned around to face her hero, who just had to be that redhead from the restaurant. "You!" she exclaimed.

"What? No thank you?" he mocked.

"Who'd want to thank a stuck up jerk like you?!" she snapped. The man narrowed his eyes at her. "I'd watch where you place that tongue of yours."

"Yeah, nowhere near you." Kaoru said, rolling her eyes at him. "Anyway, thanks for saving me." She said flatly.

"That sure doesn't sound like a thank you to me." He stated.

"You should consider yourself lucky to even get a thank you from me." She said, beginning to walk away. The man glared at her back, and headed the same direction she was heading.

Kaoru kept side glancing at the man who was behind her, feeling uneasiness about him following her. She turned around abruptly, "Why are you following me?" she demanded.

The man stopped in his tracks, and glared at her. "I'm not following you, I'm heading that direction." He said, pointing ahead.

Kaoru gave him a suspicious look before turning back around, and walking. The redhead began walking, too. The man suddenly turned, walking across the street. Kaoru unknowingly gave a sigh of relief, and began walking again. 'His eyes are so scary.' She thought.

Kaoru finally reached her destination and walked in.

"Welcome to Sagara's weapon shop, how may I help you?" asked a tall man with spiky brown hair and chocolate eyes, who was standing behind a counter.

"Ah, Sanoskue! How are you?" Kaoru asked, walking up to him.

"Jou-chan? Didn't recognize you at first. You know how bad my eyes are." Sano said, scratching the back of his head. "Why don't you get glasses?" Kaoru asked, leaning on the counter.

"Nah, that's too dorky." 

"Contacts?" 

"There's no way in hell I'm gonna stick something into my eye!" Sano yelled.

Kaoru just rolled her eyes at him. "You're too typical." 

"Anyways, why you here jou-chan?" Sano asked.

"Enishi's birthday's coming up next week and I need to get him something he'd like." Kaoru said. "I'm gonna go check around." She said, walking off to go look around.

"Call me if you need anything!" Sano hollered to her.

"Kay!" Kaoru hollered back.

"Welcome to Sagara's weapon shop, how may I help you?" Kaoru heard Sano's voice speaking to a new customer. She continued walking, searching for something that looked interesting. 'Hmmm, a reverse-blade sword.' Kaoru thought, staring at the sword. She picked it up and pulled it out of its sheath, staring at reverse–blade in awe. 'Enishi wouldn't like this.' She then put the sword back into its sheath and gently put it down. She continued on her way, looking for swords that Enishi would like, but not finding one. She was about to holler for Sano for help, when something caught her eye. She went up to it, staring at it for a long time. It was a Chinese sword with a craving of a dragon on the sheath. 'It's perfect.' Kaoru thought. Just as her hands touched the sword, another hand touched the same sword that she touched. She quickly pulled her hand back, and turned to the person who had touched the sword. 

"I'm so sorry, I didn't see you…." She began trailing off as she saw who it was.

TBC 

PLEASE REVIEW! Cliffhanger! Did you like it? I did! What is the relationship between Kaoru and Enishi? Hee-hee, you'll find out soon! So many surprises coming up! 

I've already written 3 chapters, and I'm posting one at a time. So check tomorrow for chapter 2! And the next day after that, check for chapter 3! I did it like this so I could give you guys a great summary, and think of a nice title, instead of having to change everything over and over!

PLEASE REVIEW! 

Love ya lots,

Cutie-chan

^___^


	2. A broken heart

__

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Variations on Kanon. ::sniffle::

KYAAAA! Chapter 2 is here to save the day! Enjoy! ^^

****

Forever

Chapter 2

A broken heart

"YOU!" Kaoru and the man said in unison. 

"What are you doing following me?!" Kaoru asked, pointing an accusing finger at the redhead.

"I told you that I'm not following you!" he shot back.

"So you just happen to be everywhere I go?" Kaoru said glaring at him.

"I could say the same for you!" he glared back.

"I've already seen you enough times already that I think I'm going paranoid!"

"Paranoid over my good looks!"

"SHUT UP!!" Sano yelled, walking towards them. "If you wanna fight, then get the hell out of my store. I don't want ya breaking anything precious in here." 

Kaoru respectfully bowed her head. "I'm sorry Sanoskue, but this man was following me!" Kaoru yelled, lifting her head and pointing a finger at the redhead.

"Was not!" the redhead shot in.

Sano looked at the redhead and at Kaoru, as they were arguing. Then he burst out laughing. "What's so funny?!" Kaoru yelled, kicking Sano's rolling form.

Sano picked himself up and coughed politely. "Well, it's not funny, but Kenshin here," Sano said, indicating to the redhead, "comes here all the time." 

Kaoru made her mouth the shape of an 'o'. Kaoru bowed her head again, trying to hide her embarrassment. "I'm so sorry for yelling at you sir." She apologized to Kenshin. Kenshin began to chuckle lightly. "Now what's so funny?" Kaoru asked, lifting her head and glaring at Kenshin.

"You apologize and take things back to quickly." Kenshin stated.

"I said I apologize for yelling at you, not that I take back what I said earlier." Kaoru said, smirking slightly.

"WHAT?!" Kenshin yelled.

"As I said before, if you wanna fight, then get the hell out of my store!" Sano barked at them. Kenshin and Kaoru immediately stopped and nodded their heads solemnly. With that kind of tone, you could make a dog run off with its tail between its legs.

"So, did you find anything yet jou-chan?" Sano asked.

Kaoru nodded her head and pointed to the Chinese sword. Sano went over to it and picked it up and pulled it out of its sheath, revealing a shiny blade with a black dragon burned onto it. Kaoru stared at it in awe.

"I changed my mind, I don't want it. It's not my taste." Kenshin butted in.

"Yeah, I can't see you with it, but I can imagine Enishi with this." Sano said. Kaoru nodded her head in agreement.

"You know sir, if you really want to taste it, I'd be happy to shove it down your mouth." Kaoru offered.

"No thanks. Ladies always go first." Kenshin said.

"With that long red hair tied up in a high ponytail, I would say I'm not the only lady standing here." Kaoru said.

"Well at least-"

"Will you guys shut the hell up?" Sano asked, very much annoyed. " So, do you want this or not jou-chan?" he asked, indicating to the Chinese sword he was holding. Kaoru nodded her head and Sano led her to the front desk, leaving Kenshin to roam around some more.

"Can I ask a favor of you?" Kaoru asked.

"Sure thing. What is it?" Sano asked.

"At the bottom of the hilt," Kaoru said, pointing at the bottom of the hilt. "Could you carve '_Love_' there?" 

Sano rubbed his fingers against the bottom of the hilt, studying it with trained eyes. "I think I can." He said, giving her a grin. "Come back tomorrow and it should be finished."

"Thank you so much!" Kaoru said, giving him a grin back and a sisterly peck on the cheek. "I'll be sure to come back tomorrow!" she said, waving bye to him.

"Okay!" Sano yelled, waving back as Kaoru walked out the door.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"You're late!" Tae said, noticing Kaoru trying to sneak in.

Kaoru immediately faced Tae and bowed her head. "I'm so sorry, but I was out shopping for Enishi's birthday gift." 

Tae sighed and patted Kaoru on the shoulder. "That's all right, we're not that busy anyway. And you need to keep apologizing so much! You're too sweet for your own good!" Tae scolded her.

Kaoru lifted her head and smiled at her. "I'm sorry, but I can't help it." Kaoru apologized.

Tae only frowned at her. "You don't have to pretend to be happy in front of me. Especially on today. Why don't you go home and get some rest?" Tae suggested.

Kaoru's smile faltered as she stared down at the ground. "No, but thank you. If I go home, I'll probably cry myself to sleep. I want to stay here to keep my mind off of…" she began trailing off, letting a single tear roll down her cheek. "Him." She whispered. (A/N: Not Kenshin.)

Tae lifted her hand and wiped Kaoru's tears away and gave her a motherly hug. "Alright then, let's get to work then, ne?" Tae asked, flashing Kaoru a warm smile. Kaoru nodded and gave Tae a hug back.

"Thank you." Kaoru said, giving her a real smile. Tae smiled back. Then they both went off to work.

~ 7 p.m. ~

"May I take you order?" Kaoru asked a man who had his face hidden behind the menu, but she could see a few red strands here and there. 'Why does he seem familiar?' Kaoru thought.

The man brought down his menu, revealing his gorgeous face. 'Oh no, it's _HIM_!' Kaoru thought.

"Well, hello again. I didn't expect you to come with the way I talked to you earlier today." Kaoru said.

"I did say I was coming at seven, did I not?" Kenshin stated. "It is more peaceful here during the night." He said, looking around the restaurant that had beautiful candles burning everywhere, casting a warm glow.

"Well, now that you're here, all hell will break loose, Mr. Redhead." Kaoru said in a matter-of-factly tone.

"My name is not Mr. Redhead, it's Kenshin Himura." Kenshin said. He then began to stare at her chest.

Kaoru immediately smacked him in the face with her notepad. "Just what the _HELL_ do you think you're looking at?" Kaoru demanded, crossing her arms over her chest.

Kenshin sat up and rubbed his forehead. "I was just looking at your nametag…" he lifted up his head and squinted his eyes at her nametag, which was just a little below her left collarbone. "Miss Kamiya." He finished.

Kaoru blushed and quickly went to his side, gingerly touching his forehead. "I'm so sorry, I thought you were one of those perverted men. Are you okay?" She said. 

Kenshin shoved her hands away. "I'm fine," he said frustratingly. "What kind of geisha are you?" he asked.

Kaoru glared at him with a huge vein popping out of her head. "I am _NOT_ a geisha." She said through clenched teeth, abruptly standing up.

"Hey it was only a joke." Kenshin said.

Kaoru turned her back to him. "Today's not the best day for jokes." She muttered, walking off. "Tsubame, could you take the mans order with red hair for me?" Kaoru asked a short girl with short brown hair and brown eyes, who was walking past her. 

"Sure thing!" Tsubame said, going up to the man with red hair, Kenshin.

Kenshin watched as Kaoru got into a booth away from him, ordering tons of sake.

"May I take your order?" Tsubame asked Kenshin.

"No, I'll call you when I need something." Kenshin told Tsubame. Tsubame nodded and went off.

Kenshin turned his head to look at Kaoru, but there was a muscular chest in his way. He looked up to see a man with silver hair and black sunglasses. "Enishi." Kenshin growled.

Kenshin was suddenly pulled by the front of his shirt and up to Enishi's face. Kenshin glared at Enishi and Enishi glared back. Their face were mere inches apart.

"Listen, don't you ever be saying that kind of crap to Kaoru, you got that?" Enishi whispered. He then shoved Kenshin back to his seat. Kenshin glared up at him, smoothing out his shirt with his hands, while Enishi gave him a more menacing look. Enishi then turned his back to him and went back to his booth, which was just a few booths away from his.

"Attention everyone!" Everyone turned their heads to Tae, who was on a small stage that had a beautiful polished black grand piano on it. "We will be having live performances done on the piano for you, so please do enjoy! Our first song will be Variations on Kanon composed by George Winston, which is being performed by Kamiya Kaoru!" Tae then walked off the stage and Kaoru walked on, with a little stumbling. 

As soon as Kaoru sat down on the chair, she didn't seem to be so drunk anymore. She gently placed her fingers on the keys and began, letting her delicate fingers glide across the smooth, sleek keys of the piano.

__

I tried hard to forget you, but I just can't forget 

  
I never knew it is so hard to love someone   


Every time I want to smile, you let me cry  


You make my everything go wrong

Everyone stared in awe at how graceful she was when she played the piano. 'That song was so beautiful.' Kenshin thought.

After Kaoru finished playing the last note, she fainted onto the piano, making a horrible, scary sound coming from it. Everyone gasped. Tae quickly went up and picked Kaoru up with the help of a few of the other workers. "I'm so sorry about that! She hasn't been having a good day!" Tae said, carrying Kaoru back to her booth.

Kenshin got up and went to Kaoru's booth. Enishi narrowed his eyes as he saw Kenshin walk past him and towards Kaoru's booth.

As soon as Kenshin got there, Kaoru woke up. She groggily sat up with dull eyes. Ignoring everyone around her, she began drinking more sake. Kenshin quickly lunged for her and grabbed her wrists so she wouldn't drink any more. Her struggling was futile and she slowly began to relax and leaned onto Kenshin's chest. Kenshin placed the cups down and cradled her in his arms.

"Why is she drinking so much?" Kenshin asked, looking up at Tae for an answer.

"The pain of a broken heart." Tae said sadly, looking at the unconscious Kaoru.

Kenshin looked down at Kaoru's tear-stained face and dried it with his sleeve. She was abruptly taken away from his arms. He immediately stood up and glared at Enishi, who was now holding Kaoru in a bridal style.

"What are you doing?" Kenshin asked.

Enishi only glared at him with cold eyes, then he turned his back to him and began walking away.

"Hey! Where are you taking her?!" Kenshin demanded.

Kenshin's only response was "Stay away from my sister."

TBC

__

Yeah, I changed the summary. I thought it's better than my last summary. I got it off of the movie 'My sassy girl'. Great movie. Anywhoo…..

HA! You found out the relationship of Enishi and Kaoru! Brother and Sister! Well, not exactly, but you'll find out in the later chapters! Did you think Enishi liked Kaoru at the beginning? And not as a brotherly sisterly way? Ha! Fooled ya, didn't I? Hee-hee. 

I love Variations on Kanon! On my sheet music, it says Variations on Kanon, not Canon. My favorite piano piece! If you haven't heard it, then you should go download it!

That song up there is called 'From the beginning to now' by RYU. Such a sad song… Remember to check tomorrow for chapter 3! I LOVE writing this fic! 

Mou, such a long chapter! Oh well! Please tell me if I have any typos or anything, PLEASE! I would be most grateful!

Sorry if half of this chapter really sucked. Stupid me. I finished writing this chapter, and I forgot to save it, so I ended up deleting half of this chapter. 

PLEASE REVIEW! I BEG YOU! I'LL LOVE YOU SO SO SO MUCH IF YOU DO!

::cough:: Anyways~~~~~~ REVIEWS!(I think I put them correctly in alphabetical order) Look for your name! I pretty much wrote to all who wrote a review!

****

Ana _–Oh, it is very promising I tell you! Yay, I updated!_

DacrayZblaze1 _– EWW! Gross! This isn't a KxE pairing, It's a KxK pairing all the way! Hope this chapter really explained it._

****

Emumoon _– That's a lot of "GO's"! And I am keeping it up!_

****

JaYsO _– I'm glad I'm inspiring you! It'll get more interesting later on! XD_

**__**

Koishii sweet – I congratulate you for being my first reviewer! This fic was posted up here for like 15 minutes and you reviewed it like that! Thank you so much! Posting one chapter at a time will give me more time to work on my other chapters! 

****

Lily123 _– You were right! K and E are bro and sis! You are a very good guesser, I must say!_

****

Nicky9_ – I like Kenshin this way better, too! Oh, and I can't tell you why Kaoru was sad, cause then I'd ruin the story for you. But you will find out in the later chapters!_

noner_89 _– I'm so happy you love this story! Those little words really do mean a lot to me!_

****

Tsugoi Kakarlena _– Tomorrow has come! I am still reading your story! I'll give you my review when I'm finished, okie?_

__

Reviews really do make my day! Remember check tomorrow for Chapter 3! 

__

PLEASE REVIEW!

Love ya till you stop reviewing my story,

Cutie-chan

^___^


	3. Bonds

__

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, but it is my dream.

__

Sorry I didn't put up this chapter the next day like I said I would. I needed to revise it a little, that I did! I made Enishi the overprotective brother in here! In the series, he's a lunatic cause his sister died. But in this fic, no sister of his died, so he's not that crazy. All he wants is for Kaoru to never be hurt. 

****

Forever

Chapter 3

Bonds

Kaoru woke up with the sun shining on her eyes. She pulled the covers over head, trying to block out the bright rays. 'Wait a minute, covers? Last thing remember was that I was at work.' Kaoru thought. Then everything came flooding back to her. She threw her covers off and sat up, only to lay back down again.

Kaoru groaned at the pain at her headache. Chuckling was heard across the room. Kaoru slowly sat up and saw Enishi standing at the doorway, holding a glass of water in one hand and a packet of pills in the other. "You shouldn't get up so quick, you're really hung over." He said. He walked towards her and sat on the edge of the bed and gave her the pills and water.

Kaoru nodded her head in thanks and took the pills.

"Kaoru, have you left yet?! You're going to be late for work!" Kaoru's mom yelled from downstairs.

"She's not feeling well!" Enishi barked out, glaring at the door. Their mom immediately quieted. Enishi turned back to Kaoru and gently pushed her down to lay back down on the bed. "Get some rest. You won't get any better if you're up." He said.

"That's okay. I need to get work." Kaoru said, trying to get up.

Enishi sighed heavily. "I'll call in and tell them you're sick." He said.

"No, that I'll be coming in late." Kaoru argued.

"I won't allow you to go back to work if you're sick." He said.

"And if I get better?" Kaoru asked.

"Then you can go." Enishi sighed. Kaoru smiled and flopped back down, pretending to be asleep. Enishi kissed her on her forehead and left. "No dirty tricks." He said before shutting the door and leaving the room.

Kaoru smiled and went to sleep. 

Enishi stood behind Kaoru's door, listening to her even breaths. He internally gave a sigh of relief. 'At least she isn't trying to sneak out. What's so great about work any ways?' he thought as he trudged down the hallway and to his room, now thinking of only one thing.

That Himura the Battousai better stay away from his sister. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"You better stay away from that girl. I heard her brother causes much trouble." Hiko said, throwing his feet onto the coffee table.

"You don't need to worry about me uncle Hiko." Kenshin said, placing a bunch of grocery bags onto the kitchen counter.

"I'm not worried about you. I just don't want any dumb ass egging my house." Hiko said.

Kenshin just rolled his eyes. "If they do, I'll make sure to shove it up their-"

"All right, all right, that's enough. It's almost lunch time and I don't want to lose my appetite." Hiko said, grimacing.

Kenshin smirked as he began chopping the vegetables. "I'm going out to eat at the Akebeko tonight." He said.

"What? Finally found yourself a girl you actually like?" Hiko asked, more like mocked.

"You could say that." Kenshin murmured. Hiko lifted an eyebrow at him. 

"Whatever. I don't give a damn. Just hurry and finish making lunch." Hiko ordered. Kenshin sighed and did what he was told.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kaoru yawned, covering her hand over her mouth. Blinking back the sleep, she brought the back of her hand to her forehead, which wasn't so hot anymore. 'I feel so much better now.' Kaoru thought as she closed her eyes and let a smile spread across her face. 'Much better.'

Throwing her covers off of her, she hopped out of bed and began to get dressed for work. Quickly spraying some jasmine perfume on, she made her bed and went downstairs. Just as she had her hand around the doorknob, someone tapped her on the shoulder. 

"Just where do you think you're going?" they asked.

Feeling as though her heart would jump out, she turned to Enishi, who was staring at her with narrowed eyes. Kaoru nervously laughed and scratched the back of her head. "To work?" she said uncertainly.

"I don't think so." Enishi said.

"But I feel so much better!" Kaoru pleaded. "Go ahead, check me!" she said, grabbing one of his hands and putting it over her forehead. "See? I'm not sick!"

Enishi gave her a suspicious look, retracting his hand. "You didn't put ice on it like last time, did you?" he suspected.

"Of course not! Go ahead and get a thermometer." Kaoru said. Enishi sighed and nodded his head.

"All right, I believe you." Enishi gave in. "But I'm walking you to work."

"But I told you I'm not sick!" Kaoru whined.

"I know, but I need to talk to you about something." Enishi said seriously. Kaoru nodded her head, not liking the way his eyes had flashed with something she had never seen in his eyes before.

"What was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Kaoru asked as they were walking down the street towards the Akebeko. 

"About that Himura." Enishi said.

"That man with red hair?" Kaoru asked. Enishi nodded his head. "What about him?" Kaoru asked.

"His reputation, his face, his attitude…" Enishi began trailing off.

"What about it?" Kaoru asked.

"I don't like it! I don't like HIM!" Enishi shouted, emphasizing 'him'. Kaoru jumped a little at his volume. 

"I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have yelled. Are you all right?" Enishi apologized. Kaoru nodded her head quietly.

"I just don't like him." Enishi murmured.

"Why? Did he do something to you?" Kaoru asked.

Enishi gave a cold, bitter laugh. "He's the only man I have left to beat." He said.

"Beat in what?" Kaoru asked.

"Drag racing of course!" Enishi said. 

Kaoru felt her eyes grow wide as saucers. "THAT'S IT?!" Kaoru shouted unbelievingly. Enishi nodded his head. Kaoru slapped him on the shoulder playfully. "Mou! And here you had me thinking that he took something supposedly precious from you!" Kaoru said angrily. 

Enishi chuckled and stopped walking, now standing in front of the Akebeko. "Well, remember to stay away from him." He said. 

"Mou, what happened to the 'Don't judge a person until you get to know them' thing?" Kaoru asked, stopping as well.

"There are exceptions." Enishi said. 

Kaoru just rolled her eyes at him. "You don't need to worry about me. I'll be fine, I promise." She said.

Enishi gave a long wary sigh.

"What? Is talking with me that boring?" Kaoru asked, joking around.

"No, it's just that-"

"Yeah, yeah. I got to go work now. See ya later!" Kaoru said, giving him a kiss on the cheek and rushing into the Akebkeo.

Enishi gave another sigh and went his own direction.

"Kaoru, you're here! How are you feeling?" Tae asked as she felt Kaoru's forehead.

"I'm fine, thank you. Now come on, I wanna get to work!" Kaoru said.

Tae gave Kaoru a weird look. "You sure are strange, Kaoru. But, yes, let's get to work. This place is packed." She said.

"As usual." Kaoru put in, rushing off to get her apron.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Tae, I've got to go pick something up, could I maybe leave for awhile?" Kaoru asked as she finished serving a table.

"Sure, go right on ahead. But be back soon, it's already seven." Tae said. 

Kaoru nodded her head and rushed out of the restaurant. Running down the street wasn't her plan, but Sagara's weapon shop would be closing any minute now, and she needed to get Enishi's gift and have it specially wrapped. Just as she turned a corner, she crashed into something soft yet firm. Looking up, she saw the man she wasn't supposed to be around with.

"You again." Kaoru said.

TBC

__

Yeah, I bet you know who it is! I made this chapter to show you the bonds of Enishi and Kaoru. They are very close, as you see. Boring chapter…

I'm very tempted to tell you what happens in one long sentence, but I got to do it one chapter at a time. ::sigh::

I'm not quite finished with chapter 4 yet. It may be about Enishi's birthday party, I'm not sure yet! 

And now, the REVIEWS! Check for your name! I don't think I have everyone on here, though! Gomen! Please forgive me!

****

Himura Kamiya Kaoru _– Heehee, that's what I wanted you to think! XD_

****

MZ. AMbER EYES _– You must tell me what is confusing about my story, so then I could maybe fix it, please!_

CEEGEE _– Yes, hopefully…Err, darn it! I just want to spill everything, but then I'd ruin the story! Mou!_

ANA _– Hey, I updated! Where's my cookie? ::hands her a crumb:: Hey, that's a rip off! I want a whole cookie!_

Lily123 _– You will find out in the later chapters! Hee-hee_

Noner_89 _– I'd be so happy if you reviewed every one of my chapters. :: gives a bear hug:: THANK YOU!_

****

Tsugoi Kakarlena _– You better update your story soon or cutie-chan will kick some @$$!_

THANK YOU FOR ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED! And WOW, none of them were bad things! Cutie-chan is in the mood to write more, that she is! Please, keep on reviewing! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD3~~~~~ WEE!

Your reviews make me smile this big!

^____________________________^

Love,

Cutie-chan


	4. Close contact

__

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, that I most certainly and ever won't.

__

A/N: So sorry for the long update! I've been quite busy lately! At least I didn't abandon this story! ^^ Hope you like this chapter!

****

Forever

Chapter 4

Close contact

__

Here's something to refresh your memory:

__

Running down the street wasn't Kaoru's plan, but Sagara's weapon shop would be closing any minute now, and she needed to get Enishi's gift and have it specially wrapped. Just as she turned a corner, she crashed into something soft yet firm. Looking up, she saw the man she wasn't supposed to be around with.

"You again." Kaoru said.

Kenshin outstretched a hand and Kaoru gladly took it.

"Yeah, me again." Kenshin said, lifting her up. His eyes instantly became wide. "Holy moly! How much do you weigh?" he asked.

Kaoru huffed her chest out and lifted her chin up. "Hmph, more than you could carry!"

"You could say that again." Kenshin said, rolling his shoulders as if trying to get rid of the pain. Kaoru glared at him, taking what he said seriously. Trying to regain her inner poise, she began walking away. 

"Hey I was just kidding!" Kenshin said, catching up with her. Kaoru ignored him and began picking up her pace. "Hey where are you going?" Kenshin asked, walking the same pace she was. 

"Why are you following me?" Kaoru asked back.

"Cause I was just about to go to The Akebeko. Is it closed?" Kenshin asked.

"No." Kaoru answered flatly.

"Then why are you out here?"

"Because I don't work 24/7." Kaoru answered in an annoyed tone.

"Oh, okay. So where you going?"

"I'm hurrying to Sagara's shop, which closes in three minutes, now if you'll excuse me." Kaoru said, picking up her pace.

"I can get you there more faster if you want." Kenshin offered.

"I'll get there faster by walking there instead of having to walk to your car and-"

"No, not a car, something else." Kenshin said.

"Okay Himura, go run off and get your bike while I go and hurry to Sagara's Weapon Shop." Kaoru said, picking up her pace even more. Kenshin gave a long, heavy sigh. "No, not that way either. Here let me help you." He said.

Before she knew it, she felt herself being picked up and then a sudden whoosh of air. Shutting her eyes tight, she held on tight to whatever she was holding. When the air around her stopped moving like a whirlwind, she cracked one eye open. 

"We're here." Kenshin voice came, which was right next to her ear. Getting out of her stupor, she noticed that she was tightly clinging onto Kenshin's shirt and that his hands were on her hips. "PERVERT!" Kaoru yelled, punching him onto the floor. "What the heck do you think you're doing laying her hands on me!?" Kaoru demanded, glaring down at him.

"Yo, jou-chan, I didn't see you come in." Sano said, walking up to him. Kaoru blinked at him in confusion, letting her gaze at where she was, which was Sagara's Weapon Shop. "But… How?…When?….What?….umm…." Kaoru began, too much in a state of shock to finish her sentence.

"Quit stumbling and spit it out already." Kenshin said, picking himself up from the ground, only to be knocked back down again.

"How did I get here?" Kaoru asked more clearly, with a harsher tone.

"I helped you get here." Kenshin said, picking himself up again. "Using my god-like speed." He finished, flexing his biceps.

Sano rolled his eyes at him. "Quit showing off and flirting with Kaoru." He said, dragging Kaoru by the wrist towards the checkout counter. "You're lucky that you came on time. I was just about close down this store for the night." He told her. 

"Did Himura-san really use his god-like speed back there?" Kaoru asked curiously.

"Yep. He's one of the greatest swordsmen I know. Heck, I think he is the greatest swordsman I know." Sano said, letting go of Kaoru's wrist.

"What about Enishi?" Kaoru asked.

"You should be the judge on that." Sano said.

Kaoru tilted her head to the side, lost in a state of thought. "Come to think of it, Himura-san 's speed resembled my brother's. Maybe a little faster, too. Ugh, what am I thinking? Enishi's the best swordsman I know of." Kaoru said, nodding her head, trying to convince herself. 

Sano just gave her a weird look. "You talk to yourself too much jou-chan."

"But I was talking to you." Kaoru said, blinking her eyes.

"Well, I wasn't listening, so you were pretty much talking to yourself." Sano said. Kaoru furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"Any ways, wait here. I've got that sword that you wanted in the back." Sano said, going behind the counter to look for the Chinese sword. 

"So, do you come here often?" Kenshin asked, coming out of nowhere.

Kaoru jumped as she tried not to yelp. "Why do you keep popping out of nowhere?" She asked, slapping him on his shoulder.

Kenshin gave a phony pained look on his face as he rubbed his shoulder where she had hit him. "What's under all that fat skin? The Incredible Hulk?" Kaoru's facial expression immediately turned into one of worry.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to." Kaoru said, brushing her fingers against his shoulder. 

"I was just joking around." Kenshin said swatting her hands away. 

"Hey! That wasn't very funny!" Kaoru shouted, shoving her finger at his chest. "And who are you to call me fat and Hulky?" 

"He's called The Incredible Hulk. Not Hulky." Kenshin corrected.

"Whatever." Kaoru said exasperatedly.

"Okay jou-chan, here it is." Sano said, coming out from the door behind the counter. Kaoru gave Kenshin a 'this isn't over yet' look.

"It'll be $180.00." Sano said, placing the sword down on the counter. Kaoru pulled out her checkbook from her purse and signed a check written out to Sagara's Weapon Shop for 180 dollars and 00 cents. Sano took the check and finished doing the check-signing job.

Kaoru picked up the Chinese sword and looked at the bottom of the hilt of the sword. 'Love' It was beautifully carved in cursive and it was also painted in black. Kaoru traced her fingers across the letters, feeling the indentions. "Thank you." Kaoru said, looking up at Sano and flashing him a sweet smile.

Sano nodded his head. "Sure thing jou-chan. Whenever you need something, just come by and I'll help ya out." He said, giving a smile back. 

"You know I will. I'll see you later, I've got to hurry back to work now." Kaoru said, giving him a kiss on the cheek and leaving.

"Why are you still following me?" Kaoru asked as she was walking towards The Akebeko with a red head walking next to her.

"I told you, I want to go to The Akebeko and harass a certain waitress." Kenshin said giving her a sidelong glance.

Kaoru gave him a suspicious look. "Don't you mean following a girl until she runs into a problem and act like Mr. Hero?" she suggested.

Kenshin just shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe." He said.

"Oof." Kaoru said, as a short boy with dark brown hair bumped into her.

" 'Scuse me." The boy said, quickly running off. Kaoru straightened herself and felt her arms were lighter. 'Enishi's sword.' Kaoru thought. She quickly turned on her heels and began running off to the direction the boy ran off to.

"GIVE THAT BACK " Kaoru shouted as she saw the young boy shoving through the crowds, holding her brother's sword in his hands. There suddenly was a hand placed on her shoulder, making her stop in her tracks. She turned around to see Kenshin staring at the young boy who was running off.

"I'll get him." Kenshin said. With a blink of an eye, he disappeared. With another blink of an eye, he was back, standing in front of Kaoru holding the young thief by the back of his shirt. The young boy's eyes widen in shock. 

"Let me go! Let me go!" The boy, struggling to get free.

"Give me back my brother's birthday gift and I'll tell Himura-san here" Kaoru said, indicating to Kenshin. "to let you go."

The boy gritted his teeth together and threw the Chinese sword to Kaoru, who caught easily. Kenshin let go of the boy, and the boy immediately stuck his tongue at Kaoru and ran off.

"Brat." Kaoru said, checking the Chinese sword for any scratches. "Whew. Good thing there's no scratches."

"That boy seems familiar." Kenshin said, staring off at where the boy had ran off to.

"Yeah, he does." Kaoru agreed, looking in the same direction.

"I think he stole my condemn." Kenshin said absentmindedly. 

"WHAT?!" Kaoru shouted, blushing a light shade of pink.

"I was just kidding." Kenshin said, raising his hands in the air. "But he does seem vaguely familiar." Kenshin said, looking back at where the boy had ran off to again. Kaoru nodded her head in agreement.

"I think I saw a photo of him for the lost children a couple of years ago." Kenshin began, creasing his eyebrows in thought.

"How many years ago?" Kaoru asked.

"I think it was…. 2?" Kenshin said uncertainly.

"And we let him get away." Kaoru said sadly. "We could've brought him back to his family. I feel bad now."

Kenshin shrugged his shoulders, not knowing what to do.

"Ah, look at the time! Tae's gonna kill me!" Kaoru said, looking at her watch. 

"Allow me to help you." Kenshin said. Before Kaoru could protest, Kenshin picked her up and used his god-like speed to get them to The Akebeko in record time.

"We're here." Kenshin said, stopping in front of The Akebeko.

"Kaoru." Came a voice from behind them. Kaoru's eyes went wide with horror at that familiar voice. She quickly pushed Kenshin off of her and shoved him to the ground, hiding the Chinese sword behind her back.

"Enishi-onee-san." Kaoru said, giving her brother a forced smile.

"Kaoru, what are you doing with Himura?" Enishi asked.

Kaoru began to look from left to right. "I, umm… I-"

"I saved her from being robbed, and was just making sure she got back to where she needed to be, safely." Kenshin answered for her, getting up from off the ground. Kaoru nodded her head.

"Someone tried to rob you? Did they hurt you? Did you lose anything?" Enishi asked, checking her arms for any scrapes.

"I'm fine, all thanks to Himura-san." Kaoru said, flashing Kenshin a warm smile.

"That's good. Now let's get going. The Akebeko is closing in a few minutes, so come on." Kaoru nodded her head solemnly. She turned to face Kenshin and gave him a smile that was worth a million dollars, hiding the Chinese sword along the way.

"So, I'll see you later, then." Kenshin said, outstretching a hand. Kaoru's eyebrows slammed together as she gritted her teeth together, shaking his hand, and squeezing it tightly. "Wrong thing to sat in front of my brother." Kaoru whispered through her clenched teeth.

"We shall see Himura-san." Kaoru said in a normal tone, quickly letting go of his now broken hand, turning on her heels and striding over next to Enishi.

"Are you going to see him again?" Enishi asked five minutes later as they were walking home.

"If he decides to come to The Akebeko, then I have no choice but to see him." Kaoru said.

"Himura." Enishi grimaced. "I hate that name." Kaoru gave a weary sigh. "So what's behind your back?" Enishi asked, trying to see what was behind her.

"You can't see! It's your birthday gift!" Kaoru said, hiding the sword from his sight. 

Enishi sighed." Okay, I won't see it till later on."

"Good." Kaoru said, as they walked home.

TBC

__

Whew. So, how was it? Did it suck? Does it seem to rushed? I don't know! Please tell me! I'm trying to add humor, but I think I'm doing a horrible job at it! 

I've been quite busy, now that the snow has come, a lot of my plans have been postponed. Grrrrr! It usually doesn't take me this long to update, just been tired! SORRY

PLEASE REVIEW!

And now, the other reviews…….(And yet again, I did not respond to everyone. I'm so sorry!)

****

Aimi-chan_ – No hard feelings!_

****

DacrayZblaze1_ – I'm so glad you didn't stop reading this just because you thought this was a KxE pairing! About the drunk Sano and Megumi, are you talking about my other fics about Sake? If you are, then, I 'm still thinking about it. I don't think I'm good at that kind of humor. ::sniffle::_

****

Noner_89_ – Just wanted to tell you…. I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! _

****

Phoenix_ – You talk funny! It reminds me of that doctor guy from FFVIII in the city of Esthar! Do you know what I mean? ::everyone just stares & blinks.::_

****

Tsugoi Kakarlena_ – YAY! I read your fic! It's a great story! WEE! _

__

Whoohoo!!!! I really do love your reviews! Enishi's birthday party is coming up, so I don't know what chapter it will be though, but it will be soon! I just want to tell you something! I love the word WEE! WEE! WEE! WEE! (wow, I'm very immature….)

Weeness!

I can't live without your opinions, so please review!

^_______^

cutie-chan


	5. Seeing crimson

HOORAY! I UPDATED! :: jumps out of pure joy:: YES! No school for two weeks! YAAAY! That means faster updates! Hee-hee! ^____^ ::cough:: hopefully ::wheez::

I'm so so so sorry for spelling DacrayZbaze1, Aimi-chan, MZ. AMbER EYES names wrong! I was in rush when I was answering the reviews! My bad! ::sniffle:: I'm horrible at typing! If it makes any of you three feel better, I went back and corrected it! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! ::falls on the floor sobbing uncontrollably::

::dodges flying tomatoes:: All right! All right! On with the story!

__

Disclaimer: I own Rurouni Kenshin! MUAHAHA! ::coconuts start flying out of nowhere:: OKAY! OKAY! I'm just kidding! Sheesh… 

****

Forever

Chapter 5

Seeing crimson

"We're home!" Enishi shouted as he and Kaoru got through the door.

"Welcome back!" Their mom said, coming down the stairs.

Kaoru shut the door behind her and began taking off her shoes, as well as Enishi. 

"So how was your day?" Mrs. Yukishiro asked, going up to Enishi and licking her fingers, ready to comb his hair. "It was fine, and would you cut that out." Enishi said timidly, swatting her hands away as they were beginning to get close to his silver hair. 

Mrs. Yukishiro huffed and pouted and began glaring at Kaoru. "What took you so long to get back? You were supposed to draw by bath at 9:00."

"I'm sorry, I'll go prepare it now." Kaoru said, bowing her head and walked upstairs. Mrs. Yukishiro stared at Kaoru all the while, daring her to argue. "Of all people, I have to get stuck with an annoying wrench." Mrs. Yukishiro whispered under her breath.

"She's only fifteen minutes late." Enishi sighed. "And besides, she went to go pick up my birthday gift."

Mrs. Yukishiro only rolled her eyes at him. "Well, she should have done that earlier. That's her own problem, not mine."

"But she's your daughter." Enishi argued.

Mrs. Yukishiro snorted and turned her back to him. "Step-daughter." She corrected and began walking away. Enishi glared at her back, tightening his fists into balls until they were white. Shaking his head slightly, he turned to the stairs and began marching up them. 'She's my step-sister.' He thought sadly. Then his eyes softened. 'No, she _IS_ my sister.' 

Kaoru gently placed the delicate sword gently under her bed and pulled her bed sheets lower so no one could see it. Hearing a knock at her door, she quickly got up and opened the door.

"Can I come in?" Enishi asked.

"No!" Kaoru whispered. "I've got your birthday present in here, plus I need to draw mom's bath!"

"She doesn't deserve to be called mom." Enishi whispered back.

"Yes she does, now get out." Kaoru whispered, putting her hands on his shoulders and walking him out. Shutting the door behind her she gave a weary sigh. "I'm sure you're not finished with your birthday plans for tomorrow, now go on and finish it."

"Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you that the timing changed. It's gonna be tomorrow night starting at 11:00 p.m." Enishi said.

"Who's all going?" Kaoru asked.

Enishi just shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. Hundreds of people. I invited anyone who wanted to come."

"ANYONE!" Kaoru whispered harshly.

"OI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP THERE?! ARE YOU FINISHED DRAWING MY BATH?!" they heard Mrs. Yukishiro yell from downstairs.

"Not yet Mrs. Yukishiro!" Kaoru shouted back. They began to hear their mom muttering about stupid girls that are too slow.

Kaoru turned back to Enishi and slapped him on the shoulder. "Look what happened. I got to go finish my jobs, so don't bother me until I'm finished with everything. Got it?" Kaoru whispered just quiet enough so that only Enishi was the only one to hear her. Enishi nodded his head solemnly. Flashing him a grateful smile, she turned around and began walking towards the bathroom to draw her "Mom's" bath.

"What's with all the whispering over here?" Megumi asked, popping her head out of no where.

"Me and Kaoru were talking about my birthday party for tomorrow and mom was getting in a bitchy mood." Enishi said timidly.

"Oh? So when is it?" Megumi asked.

"Tomorrow night at eleven." Enishi sighed.

"Oh. Okay. I'll make sure to be there." Megumi said. Enishi just nodded his head. The door was quickly shut and Enishi was left standing there, staring at nothing. 'Got to finish my planning for tomorrow' Enishi reminded himself.

After Kaoru had finished drawing the bath for her "mom", she stood next to her window clutching the Chinese sword to her chest. Throwing her boots and jacket down the window, she began to climb onto the ledge of her window. 'Here goes nothing.' Kaoru thought, looking down at the grass, which was about twenty feet below her. Taking a deep breath, Kaoru grabbed the ledge of her window and jumped out, landing not so graciously on her butt.

"Oww." Kaoru mumbled, rubbing her behind with both of her hands. Getting up she went over to her belongings and put on her boots and jacket. She crept out of the yard like a silent cat, clutching the Chinese sword closely to her chest.

Kaoru sighed in relief as she was finally away from her house, which was a street away. 'Hope nobody heard me.' Kaoru thought. Looking around at her surroundings, she resisted the urge to run back home. The streets were dark, with only the moon's light to provide direction.

Kaoru whipped her head backwards as she heard whispering coming from a few bushes behind her. Picking up her pace, she regulated her breathing. Hearing twigs snap, she whipped her head backwards again, only to find four men standing in front of the bush where she had heard whispering come from. Turning her head back forward she began to walk again, not missing the sounds of footsteps following her. 'Okay Kaoru, calm down. They could be just heading towards the same direction you're heading' Kaoru thought. Hearing the footsteps get closer, she began to walk more briskly.

"Hey baby." One of them called to her. "What are you doing out here all alone in the dark? It's very dangerous."

Kaoru's eyes went wide as she realized just what kind of men they were. Breaking out into a run, she looked behind her to see the men were running after her. Kaoru threw a nearby wooden stick at them, hearing a few getting hit and tripping over it. 

Kaoru quickly did a sharp turn that led her into a pitch-black alleyway. She dived behind a large trashcan to keep herself hidden. Taking quiet gasps of air, she covered her nose with her hand. Something smelled like an awful stench. She had never smelt anything so gross. It almost smelled as if someone was dead.

"I think she went this way." One of the men from earlier said. There were footsteps now echoing in the alleyway that Kaoru was in, getting louder and closer to where Kaoru hid.

"What's that noise?" One of the men asked. 

"Sounds like some water's dripping." One of the men answered. "Hey, does anybody have any light? It's totally dark in here and I can't see a thing."

"I've got a lighter." One of the men said. There were some cloths fumbling and zipper openings when everything stopped and a light flickered. "Hold up, I almost got it." The man said. The light flickered again and finally stayed on, illuminating everything that was inside the alleyway.

Kaoru covered mouth with her hand, trying her hardest not to scream bloody murder. There was blood all over the alleyway's walls and floor. A couple of bodies lay lifelessly on the ground with gigantic pools of blood surrounding them.

"Holy shit!" One of them whispered.

"Screw this, let's get the hell out of here!" Another one of them whispered.

"It's the Battousai!" one of them yelled. There were suddenly thumps that sounded somewhat like a body hitting the ground. Kaoru turned her head the direction where the men were once standing, only to find them laying motionlessly on the ground with crimson blood flowing out from their fresh wounds.

Kaoru quickly grabbed a nearby pole and stood up. 'No point in sitting there and waiting for your death.' She thought. She began running towards the entrance of the alleyway. She was suddenly laying on the ground with her face flat against it. 'Stupid shoes.' Kaoru thought, looking down at her boots that now had a missing heel. 

Chuckling was heard throughout the alleyway, making Kaoru want to jump out of her skin. "Aren't we a little clumsy today." came a gruff voice from the back of the alleyway.

"Who's there? Show your self!" Kaoru demanded, picking herself off the ground and holding the pole in front of her in a defensive stance. Now that the light was gone, all she could see were dim shadows. 

Before she knew it, her pole was sliced in half and there was a sword being held at her throat. "Stay quiet." The man whispered into her ear. Kaoru nodded her head solemnly.

Within a millisecond, Kaoru found herself standing on top of a roof, looking down at the alleyway she was once in, which was now filled with policemen rushing towards the dead bodies. "Say a word and you'll be regretting it." The man whispered harshly. Kaoru nodded her head. 'Why does his voice sound somewhat familiar?' Kaoru thought. "Good, because I wouldn't want to hurt a beautiful lady such as yourself." The man whispered.

"Are you the Battousai?" Kaoru thought aloud.

The sword came closer to her skin. "So what if I am? Are you going to tell anybody?" the man asked, more like demanded. Kaoru shook her head quietly.

Before she could think anymore, she was now standing in the street, not far away from where the police were checking the alleyway. 'All this for only wanting to get Enishi's birthday gift wrapped perfectly.' Kaoru thought with wide eyes. She stood there alone on the street, trying to see through the darkness and make her way to her best friend's store.

TBC

__

Happy holidays! Kaoru was being weird in this chappie. Why did she grab a pole when she had Enishi's sword in her hand, do you ask? Well, it's one of those moments when you're frantically looking for something and you never notice that it's right there in your hand. Happens to me all the time. Yeah, I'm pretty stupid…. PLEASE REVIEW!

Now for the other reviews (Look for your names! o_O)

****

DacrayZblaze1-_I knew that! Stupid typos! But I spelled your name correctly in chapter 2! And I don't know when I will be making a sequel to that fic…._

Noner_89_- I love writing to you. I have no clue as to why…Thanks for your support!_

****

CEEGEE_- Thanks for your correction! I asked my brother what his name was, and he told me the Great Hulk. I need to go see that movie… ::watches Rurouni Kenshin instead::_

****

Koneko Battousai_- Kenshin is very OCC, and Kaoru sorta is too, because she's always apologizing after she hits someone._

****

Ana_- ::throws baskets of cookies at her:: I don't want any cookies! Me want CANDY!_

****

MZ. AMbER EYES_- I'm soooo sorry for spelling your name wrong! I have no clue where Miss Battousai came from! I'M SO SORRY!_

****

Lily123_- I was thinking of that too! O.O _

****

Tsugoi Kakarlena_- Should I really make my chapters longer?_

****

Aimi-chan-_ Eh? I'm so sorry! I'm the cause of your strange illness! Please don't sue me! Are you feeling any better? _

****

Muffledrope_- ::chokes her back:: YAY! It's almost your birthday! Question! Do you pronounce your name muffled rope or muffle drope?_

****

Emi-chan_- Hai, he's also a shadow assassin in here._

****

Dj Dani_- ::pulls her by the ear:: WOW!You actually read this! I'm surprised that you and Antibac would want to read this since you guys haven't seen Rurouni Kenshin! But I'm not complainng!_

****

Emumoon_- The gangs and the drag racing is gonna be during Enishi's party. Sano's Kenshin's current best friend, also a brother figure to Kaoru, and a guy who's great with fixing things!_

Wow, that was a short chapter. As always, your reviews mean so much to me! So please review!

^_____^

cutie-chan


End file.
